Hogwarts High
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: "I see. Well, it's good you're back, Harry. " Draco allowed a tiny smirk to lift the corner of his lip as he held out his hand. "Thanks, Draco. It's good to be back." Warnings/Disclaimer/Summary inside
1. Harry's Back In Town

**Title: **Hogwarts High

**Author: **Snitch Me

**Pairings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE **Draco/Harry Blaise/Neville Theo/Ron Dean/Seamus Collin/? (and many more! :D )

**Word Count:** 884 excluding labels/Author Notes

**Over-all Rating: **M+

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be on my computer using my time writing Fan Fiction. I do, however, own any non-recognizable characters you may see in _**THIS**_ story.

**Warnings: **Course Language, Heavy relationship abuse, Child abuse, anal, M/M, M/F, Rimming, Oral Sex, Sexual in situations (uncomfortable settings included), Drug use, incest, rape (underage and sex with a minor), heavy use of alcohol, character death(s), Slightly insane babble. You have been warned. **Complete AU Non-Magical situation story. Deals with high school (not the Magical Academy Hogwarts). No mpreg.**

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy is just another ordinary teenage guy who likes to bask in the attention of his peers. It's high school! He's the king of the school with the most gorgeous girl on his arm and he's probably one of the most liked guys in the school. He's got the grades, the girl, he's the football captain and he's been voted most likely to succeed after graduation. So when Harry Potter moves back to town after ten years with an edgy attitude, Draco's attention is drawn to the new resident bad-boy. What happens?

**Chapter One: **Harry's Back In Town

Draco Malfoy sat on the hood of his silver Camaro with his girlfriend Pansy leaning against his side. A cigarette dangled from his fingers as he laughed and played around with his friends, Theo Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle. It was his Senior year at Hogwarts Academia and he had been named Head Boy previously.

His father, Lucius Malfoy, was notoriously rich and was infamous for buying his son's way through every odd situation. Draco got a bad grade? No problem! Draco feels a teacher isn't doing good enough? Good bye!

His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, was just as infamous as her wife due to her constant partying and numerous scandals involving all four fathers of his Draco's friends. She was blonde, thin and beautiful. Movie star material, really.

Draco himself was a mix between his parents. Tall at six foot five with a lithe build and straight platinum blonde hair and dark grey eyes, a pale complexion and an attitude to match, he gained almost as much attention as his parents did when they went out. But then again, it didn't take much.

His girlfriend Pansy was a pug-like girl, but it never bothered Draco. She was, by default, the leading girl in the school populace. Nobody ever challenged her.

Nott and Zabini turned at the sound of a revved up engine, to see a black mustang with a falcon symbol on the top came slowly through the front gates. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco could see a bushy haired girl and a red-haired boy grinning broadly.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, the blonde recalled. Did they know this new person?

The car pulled into the stall a few down from Draco's, just beside Blaise's own silver mustang. The music blaring was MCR's Teenager™. The door opened and everyone waited on baited breathe to see the newcomer. They were greeted by a boy who rivalled Draco's height, but carried an air of darkness around him. The music shut off and the other door opened to reveal a shaggy looking man who looked remarkably like this new guy.

Draco observed them, they looked almost like brothers, but one of them looked like…

"Isn't that Longbottom?" Theo asked quietly, lifting his sandwich up to his mouth. Blaise made a sound of agreement.

The two boys closed the doors and the dark haired teen tossed the keys to the skinnier, shorter man with a barked out laugh at something the normally shy boy said. And then they passed Draco and the gang.

Whoever it was wore tight black skinny jeans that rode low on his hips, with lime green Converse©. His shirt was also black and featured MCR* from their Helena video, and he had a choker around his neck. In fact it almost looked like a …. Collar, of some sort to Draco. He had to be an inch or two shorter than the blonde, and Draco couldn't deny the boy was attractive.

The bushy haired girl squealed loudly with a shouted, "HARRY!" while the red-head clapped a hand onto the guy's shoulder, a friendly smile on his face. 'Harry' smiled at the girl and hugged her back, just as another red-head girl jogged up laughing.

"Harry, when did you get back?" the girl-Weasley asked, her voice soft but carrying. And then it dawned on him.

"Potter?"

"Yeah, I guess." Blaise muttered. "He's changed. Last time we saw him was, what, ten years ago or something?"

"Or something." Draco nodded. He watched Potter bend down to press his lips against the red-headed girl's cheek, and then he laughed as a fair blush spread across her cheeks. In retaliation, she smacked him on the chest. The group, so different from Draco's, was happy.

Draco watched, and soon the red-head boy gestured over to Draco's group. The black haired boy nodded and glanced over shortly. The entire group, that now consisted of Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Collin and Dennis Creevey, Ron and Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and a few others had narrowed their eyes at the five by Draco's car. He heard Harry murmur something, before he released the girl-Weasley to smile at the group, his hands in a placating gesture.

Then he walked over to Draco and the group.

"Draco." The other boy greeted, an easy smile on his face. "Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Greg, Vince. Long time, no see." Each greeted him in turn, gauging his reactions in silence.

"Pot-Harry." Draco spoke. "When did you get back?"

"Few days ago, actually. My uncle's just filled out the papers today. Couldn't come without them, so I was forced to wait until his workload wasn't so much."

Draco didn't miss the darkening of the bright emerald eyes that now flashed dangerously. He nodded.

"I see. Well, it's good you're back, Harry. " Draco allowed a tiny smirk to lift the corner of his lip as he held out his hand. Harry returned it and shook his hand.

"Thanks, Draco. It's good to be back. Anyway, see y'all around later, yeah?" He gave a tiny wave and turned, walking back to his friends. The red-head Ron glared at them, the look promising murder to anybody who hurt his long-time friend.

He nodded to himself; This year was gonna be fun.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**x…x**

…

**x…x**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**A/U: **

Whew! Chapter one!

I was just over-come with this unnatural desire to write a story like this, just to see what it was like.


	2. Meeting With Dumbledore

**A/N:**

Hey! Thank you to **HaileyMarieWeary **and **DominyGringa** for reviewing on the first chapter!

No updates for now! Anywhoooo! Chapter two!

**Chapter warning: **Sexual relations, slight domestic abuse. You've been warned.

**Chapter Two: **Meeting With Dumbledore

Harry woke up with Neville Longbottom in his bed, both groggy and sleepy from their night out. He couldn't even be bothered to think about why they were both naked, but he had a delicious ache in his arse, hinting that they'd had sex the night before.

It was a haze, but he remembered going out with Neville for his 'Welcome Home, Harry!' party. They'd went to a Gothika club, had a couple drinks and he remembered popping a pill. X-Stacy or something.

Shrugging and shaking Nev's shoulder, he stood and stretched, hissing in a breathe of pleasure from the twinge in his backside. Behind him, the other boy hummed in appreciation, prompting Harry to throw a sly look over his shoulder. Nev laughed, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his spine. Harry shivered, turning to straddle the other boy's lap.

The Longbottom heir smiled, his hand sliding behind to cup Harry's neck so he could pull the black haired boy down for a tender good morning kiss. Before long, the pair were panting against each other's mouths, tongues dancing and trying to gain dominance over the other. When Neville's hand slid down to cup Harry's arse, the shorter boy shuddered, rocking his hips against his friend. Both groaned, rolling over with Harry pinned under Neville's larger frame.

"Ughn! N-Nev, please!" Harry arched his back, unable to free his wrists from Neville's grip, nor his neck from under the rough assault of Neville's biting kisses. He moaned when the other lined their shafts up and began to thrust firmly against him, his hips bucking. "Oh God, Nev!"

"Shh, Harry." The dark haired boy murmured, his pace quickening. Nobody could deny Neville enjoyed having Harry under him. Especially when he moaned and whimpered like _that_.

Each thrust brought a new bout of pleasure to Harry's over-sensitized body, his arse hole clenching at air, begging to be filled full of the other boy's large manhood.

All too soon, their orgasms wracked their body. Harry tipped over the edge first, screaming out Neville's name and arching his back. His head tossed from side to side, Neville's name and many expletives pouring from his lips in a chant.

Neville followed seconds later, biting down hard into the smaller boy's shoulder, eliciting a loud series of whimpers as he sucked, marking the boy beneath him. When he felt Harry's trembling stop, he lifted himself off the other boy and smiled, getting a sleepy smile in response. He pulled Harry into his arms, and the pair stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other.

"C'mon, Harry. We need to get ready to go." He murmured, kissing the other boy's forehead gently.

"Yeah." Neville couldn't help but chuckle at the disappointed sigh.

They washed up quickly and got dressed, made a quick breakfast and grabbed Harry's keys. They made their way outside to hop into the black Camaro, Neville's hand resting on Harry's thigh in a slightly possessive gesture the entire drive to Hogwarts Academia. His thumb rubbed a small circle on the outside of Harry's thigh, the black haired male sending Neville a smile every could minutes.

Pretty quickly, they drew up to the large building and took a parking spot. Harry and Neville opened their doors to get out.

"Hermione looks like she's ready to combust!" Neville said, catching the keys as his lover tossed them over the top of the car at him. Harry laughed, nodding.

Harry didn't notice, but Neville threw a slight glare over Harry's shoulder at a gorgeous platinum blonde and his 'group'. Harry didn't even notice, because at that moment, Hermione yelled his name and launched herself at him.

"Harry!"

At that moment, another girl jogged up with an easy smile on her face. Ginerva Weasley, he recalled.

"Harry, when did you get back?" the red-head asked, giving him a friendly hug. Beside him, Neville growled out softly, and he shot the other a glare, shutting him up. Ron, Seamus and Dean all clapped him on the shoulder, while a few of the girls came up and hugged him or kissed his cheek.

Then the group of friends all at once stiffened and looked past him, each wearing a glare on their face.

"Uh, Ron?"

"Malfoy. That stupid rich prat that used to tease us before you left?"

"Oh. Well, I'll just..go say…hi. I suppose."

"No!" Hermione shouted, reaching and grabbing his arm. "You can't!"

"Guys, I'll be fine." He held up his hands, meaning to stop them from yelling. "I promise. We're both Seniors now. Besides, Nev here was telling me how he's been Head Boy since last year. He can't hurt me."

"He'd best watch his step." Neville said lowly, throwing a dirty look at the blonde.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He rolled his eyes at the group and, hands in his pockets, walked at the sedate pace over to the blonde and his friends.

"Draco." Harry greeted them pleasantly, an easy smile on his face. "Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Greg, Vince. Long time, no see." They all murmured their hellos, glancing at him without interest.

"Pot-Harry." Draco returned the greeting, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. "When did you get back to town?"

"Few days ago, actually. My uncle's just filled out the papers today. Couldn't come without them, so I was forced to wait until his workload wasn't so much." The other boy nodded at his words.

"I see. Well, it's good you're back, Harry. " Harry smiled as Draco held out his hand, which he took and shook.

"Thanks, Draco. It's good to be back. Anyway, see y'all around later, yeah?" He gave a tiny wave and turned, walking back to his friends. He went back to the group, and was immediately pulled against Neville's side, the arm wrapped around his shoulder extremely tight and a bit uncomfortable. But he didn't say anything, he just slipped his arm around Nev's waist and rested his cheek on the broad chest of his boyfriend.

Neither Neville or Harry noticed the odd look Draco Malfoy shot them, nor the worried look Hermione and Ron gave each other at the display Neville was creating.

**x.x.x.x**

The pair parted ways with a rough, slightly demanding kiss. Harry shook as he raised a hand to his bruised lips, his eyes closing as he fought to think about what could have caused the reaction ins his boyfriend. Neville'd never been rough with him before.

He stood outside the Headmaster's office, the door closed firmly. He rapped his knuckles on the door sharply, and heard for him to enter the room.

"Mr Potter." The Headmaster greeted, his blue eyes twinkling mysteriously.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry smiled. "It's good to see you, Sir."

"Oh, my boy, it's good to see you too. You remind me so much of your parents." Harry laughed softly.

"I know, Sir. I get that a lot."

"I understand. Now, here's your schedule-" He was given a piece of paper with his timetable, "-here's your book list-" a list with nine books, "-and your locker number and combination. Mind you, our lockers are big, and also, last but not least, your room number." He was given a small slip with his room number and roommate.

_Draco Malfoy._ He frowned, remembering the blonde. They'd been cordial earlier, but he doubted the other boy would want to be his roomie.

Dumbledore seemed to know his thoughts, "Harry, I've already talked to Mr Malfoy. He was here before you, actually. Anyway, he said he'd be happy to be your roommate."

"Oh okay, Sir. Thank you." The older man smile and dismissed him. He left, heading for the library first. When he got there, he sat down in a plush chair, and went over his timetable.

**Hogwarts Academia**

**Chemistry:…**Monday/Wednesday/Friday**….**8am-10am

**Maths:…..**Tuesday/Thursday/Friday**…**11am-1pm

**History:…**Monday**…..** 2pm

**Science:…**Tuesday/Wednesday**…..** 3pm-4:30pm

**Theatre:…...**Friday**….** 6pm

**Musical Theory:…..**Friday**…** 1pm-2:45pm

**Teachers:**

**Chemistry: **Prof. Snape, Chemistry 1, 2, 3 and Advanced

**Maths: **Prof. Sinastra

**History:** Prof. Binns

**Sciences: **Prof. Snape & Prof. Trelawney

**Theatre: **Prof. Trelawney

**Musical Theory: **Prof. Ponskie*

_Book List, Semester 1, year 1998_

**Chemistry For Advanced Students**, by Severus S.

**Mathematical Equations and Learning**, by Mathilda Andersen

**Ancient and Current History, **by Nitran Exile

**Learn The Sciences!**, by Jade McGowen

He sighed, and went to grab his books.

As he found the last one, and was about to grab it, a pair of hands placed themselves on his waist and a strong body that was familiar pressed up against him. He smiled, turning his head. His lips were caught in a soft, gentle kiss.

"Hey, Nev." He smiled, turning in his boyfriend's arms.

"Hey. I missed you." Those arms tugged Harry against a firm chest, where he snuggled close.

"I missed you, too, Nev. How has your morning been so far?"

"Good, yours?" Harry smiled up at him.

"I found my locker, it's pretty close to yours. But I'm rooming with Draco."

"No." the hardness of the other's voice startled him, making him jump.

"W-what?"

"I said, No. Absolutely not." His hands tightened on Harry's hips, making the smaller squirm slightly.

"Nev, I'll spend the nights in your room if you want, but I can't really go against the Headmaster-" he stopped, looking up into his boyfriend's furious face. The other's eyes had hardened, his grip now almost bruising on Harry's body.

"And I said-" Neville leaned in close, his lips against Harry's ear, "-No. You will _not_ room with that bastard, Harry."

"Nev," he shivered, hands on Neville's chest. He pushed lightly, biting his lip at the pressure Neville was placing on his hips. "It's not that bad. I doubt Draco will even talk to me. Ow! Neville! You're hurting me!" The grip just tightened even more, drawing a pained gasp from the dark brunette. "N-Neville, let go!"

"I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say no to me." Harry shuddered at the dangerous tone in his boyfriend's voice. "Did you?" Frowning at his temper, Harry quickly shook his head. The hands relaxed, and the fiery anger died down a bit.

Neville was quick to press a soft kiss to Harry's lips, with a reassuring smile before he disappeared. Harry sighed, turning to grab the book. Only he didn't count on the sharp stab of pain in both his hips and, with a soft whimper, tumbled to the ground.

Just what had gotten into Neville, that he had to hurt Harry? The smaller boy bit back tears and fumbled to stand, keeping back any noise until he'd gotten his books checked out.

He had to go find his room.

**x.x.x.x**

Harry had found his room, and now he stood in front of the full sized mirror on his side, examining his hips. There were a pair of light purple bruises already forming on his pale skin in the exact place Neville had held onto him.

The door opened but he didn't notice, so absorbed as he was with gently poking and prodding the bruises.

"Harry?" he turned, attempting a smile in his roommate's direction.

"Draco. How was your day?" He lowered his shirt and covered the bruises, keeping his eyes towards the ground.

"It was fine," the blonde scowled. "Harry, who gave you those bruises?"

"It doesn't matter, Draco." He said softly.

"You can't let it happen again, Harry." Draco replied, and Harry was relieved that the blonde dropped the subject.

"I won't, Draco." The brunette promised. But he knew he couldn't keep that promise. He had no control over Nev, and he would never admit that while he hated how Neville had left bruises, the protective possessiveness turned him on. He loved Neville, had for awhile. They just….had rough spots, like every couple. Right?

I mean, it's not like Neville had ever done serious damage to Harry. Sure, he'd pinched, left small bruises and play slapped him before. What couple doesn't every once in awhile?

But this new side, this rough side, it had a negative effect on Harry. He didn't like the way Nev had treated him, like Harry was being unfaithful.

He sighed, giving a smile to Draco before turning in for the night. He just wanted to sleep, forget the episode in the library.

**x.x.x.x**

**Draco's POV**

For awhile after Harry had gone to bed, Draco stayed up thinking about what he'd walked in and saw. Bruises, bright, angry purple bruises on the smaller boy's hips. He had a fair idea of who had put them there, but one look at the other boy and Draco had seen the confusion and hurt swimming in those gorgeous emerald eyes.

Harry didn't want to be believe Longbottom could hurt him. And it made Draco want to beat Longbottom's arse.

Which is something he couldn't understand. Why was he feeling this way, wanting to protect the other boy?

He looked over across the room at Harry's sleeping form, and frowned.

_Why_ had Longbottom been upset, in the first place? What had driven him to hurt Harry?

Deciding he'd push the issue in the morning, Draco turned over and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

**A/N:**

I hope you guys enjoy Chapter two! :D

Also, this is an established (Dom/sub) Neville/Harry with Draco/Harry floating in and out. BUT it is a Draco/Harry fanfic. :D :D

Please review! And again, thanks to the first reviewers! Also, for anyone who's put this story on alert! You guys are amazing!

**Snitch Me**


	3. Observing Longbottom

**A/N:**

Hey! Sorry! I know I've neglected this story and a few others, but I'm doing better with my sleep!

I hope this chappie makes up for the past couple weeks!

Also, thanks for every reviewer and person who puts this story on Alert!

Uhm, I have a couple new stories up, so go check those out! I think you'll like them! :D :D

Without further ado,

**Chapter Three: **Observing Longbottom

Draco had risen early to get ready for the day. When he'd glanced at Harry's sleeping form, he decided to be quick with his shower so he could wake up his roommate.

When he opened the door, there was an envelope taped to the door above the cork-board with his name drawn onto a slip of paper at the top, with Harry's at the bottom. It was addressed to '**Mr Draco Malfoy, Room 302, Nymoni Wing, East Hall, Hogwarts Academia**' but didn't have a return dorm room. He frowned, and set it on his desk before he grabbed his towel and went down the hall to the common shower room.

"Morning, Harry." He greeted the smaller boy. Said boy smiled and pulled on a black 'The Academy Is…' t-shirt. His shoes were hot pink today with blood red accents, and he had his make-up out and ready to be applied.

Draco watched for a moment as the man carefully applied his eye-liner, then dabbed a bit of red lip-stick onto his lips. He forewent his glasses and instead decided on contacts, which took Draco's breath away when Harry looked at the blonde.

He noticed some small scar-like marks along the brunette's left forearm. This slightly bothered him.

He was pulling on his pants and Harry was pulling on a pair of fish-net arm warmers when there was a rapid series of knocks on the door. The two glanced at each other before Harry shrugged and went to open the door.

"Neville!" Harry said, delighted. He threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck, obviously happy to see the other man.

Draco sneered at Longbottom, the look telling the other man that he had seen the marks on Harry's skin. Without disturbing the slim boy in his arms, Longbottom's eyes became hard, his mouth setting in a fierce scowl. Draco shot him a disgusted look as he finished dressing by pulling on a t-shirt of his own; Like Harry's, it was a band shirt. Linkin Park™.

"C'mon Harry, we better get to class." Longbottom said, his eyes softening as he looked down at the young man in his arms.

"I have class with Draco first, Nev. You don't take Chem."

"Well, at least let me walk you to class?"

"You'll be late, Nev…" Draco watched as Harry chewed on his bottom lip, trying to diffuse the obvious tension and placate his lover, who Draco could see was getting steadily more angry.

"I don't care, luv. Let me walk you to class." Harry had a defeated look, but nodded. He gave Draco a timid smile before interlacing his fingers with his boyfriends and, after grabbing his bag, the two were off.

Draco frowned. There was something wrong in that relationship.

**x.x.x.x**

Six hours later, Draco found exactly what was wrong.

Harry wandered into their second shared class on Monday, his eyes filled with tears and his lower lip split; it looked like it'd been bit one too many times. His eyes were a little glazed over, he cringed when he bent at the waist to sit down next to Draco and his shirt had a small tear. Not to mention that stench of sex.

Was Longbottom raping the boy beside Draco?

That image that flew into his mind filled him with a rage, causing his hands to clench. Next to him, Harry flinched, snapping him out of the anger.

Scowling at Theo when he threw Draco an odd look, he took out a sheet of paper and wrote down a note before passing it to Harry.

'_We need to talk, Harry.'_

Bright green eyes widened and the dark head swirled to look at him. He nodded towards the paper and nudged Harry's arm gently.

He gritted his teeth at the soft, pained gasp from the gentle nudge.

'_Okay, Draco…'_

The teacher droned on and on, making Draco wish he were dead. It's called History for a reason, not bore your students to death! He sighed deeply.

What the hell was happening to him?

**x.x.x.x**

At dinner in the Great Hall, he watched closely as Longbottom walked up beside Harry and, to any person who wasn't paying attention, took his arm in a gentle grip. But Draco saw the wince Harry gave, and the feeble attempt to free his arm.

Grey eyes watched with a hardened gaze as Longbottom scowled and bent his head to say something, his lips right against Harry's ears. The smaller boy froze, then nodded weakly. The pair waved to their friends, the group giving the duo a confused glance as they left.

When they didn't return so Harry could eat, Draco became suspicious.

**x.x.x.x**

He opened the door with his key, frowning when he noticed Harry wasn't back yet. He busied himself with working on homework, then getting ready for bed.

He stayed up the entire night waiting for his shy roommate, but he never came.

**x.x.x.x**

The next morning, Draco woke and immediately looked over to Harry's bed. The younger man wasn't there.

He didn't panic, but his heart lurched.

Where was Harry? Where was his roommate?

**x.x.x.x**

Longbottom nor Harry showed up for class or food all day, and it worried Draco. Theo and Pansy had noticed, and had assured him they would look out for both men.

At lunch, they hadn't seen either of them.

For his afternoon classes, he finally saw Harry, but the other looked worse for wear. He had a bruise on his cheek, a split lip and was cradling his arm. He sat far away from Draco and didn't even acknowledge the blonde at all.

At supper, Harry kept far from Draco, and stuck to Longbottom's side. Draco growled when he saw a smug little smirk crossing Longbottom's face as he held the now-docile Harry against his side.

Longbottom's attitude towards Harry when Harry went to greet them a couple days ago, then learning Harry would be in Draco's room. It dawned on Draco, and then he remembered how Harry had tried to tell Longbottom he and Draco could walk to class together because they shared it and Longbottom didn't take it.

It fucking **clicked.** But he didn't have any proof, and he highly doubted anyone would listen to him anyway. Besides, if Harry wasn't willing to tell, he wouldn't.

Draco frowned, and looked over at his friends. They'd all noticed too, and they were choosing to support Draco.

"What are we going to do?" Vince asked, cracking his knuckles. Greg nodded beside him, both boys growling and chomping at the bit to get to Longbottom.

"We wait." He replied softly.

"Wait? Draco, look at them!" Pansy cried, pointing at Harry. Longbottom and Harry were standing, Longbottom gripping Harry's upper arm and making him wince in pain. The look on Longbottom's face was harsh, and his tone was probably punishing.

Draco watched, his eyes flashing a cold harshness. When Harry met his gaze, it was like something inside Draco broke. He looked so helpless, being forced to stand by a monster.

Longbottom glanced up to see where his lover was looking, and roughly shook the smaller man, eliciting a pained outcry. A couple people looked over, eyes wide, before quickly glancing away when Longbottom's harsh glare landed on them.

Well, everyone but Draco.

His lip curled upwards, baring his teeth as the Longbottom prat barely glanced at him. He had the urge to jump up at run to the smaller man as Longbottom literally dragged him from the hall, Harry looking over his shoulder to look Draco one more time before the pair disappeared from view.

But he stayed put, and turned his gaze to the shocked faces of Harry's group of friends. Then Granger burst into tears and Finnegan glared at the tray in front of him. Thomas and Weasley both had their lips settled into a firm line, and for once, when Draco stood up, nobody glared at him.

He walked over to the table and sat down, followed hesitantly by his own group.

"Malfoy." Finnegan said stiffly.

"Finnegan. What the fuck was all that about?"

"What do you care, Malfoy?" Weasley growled, slamming his fist on the table. "You're probably just looking for another excuse to humiliate him like before he moved!"

Draco stiffened. "Actually, he's my roommate. Believe it or not, but I **do** care about Harry."

"M-malfoy may b-be a-able to h-help, R-ron!" Granger cried, burying her face into her hands. "Please, j-just tell hi –hicup- h-him!"

Finnegan and Weasley relaxed, before Weasley's shoulders slumped and he too buried his face in his hands. When he looked up, his blue gaze was icy and hard.

"Nev's changed, since he started seeing Harry a couple years ago. At first, it was just a casual fuck. Now, now it's like he thinks he _owns_ Harry, Malfoy. I always thought Malfoys were possessive of what's theirs. This…this bloody goes beyond that. I-I caught them, yesterday. Nev had Har on the ground crying in our room. He was yelling at him, for going against what he said about rooming with you." Draco growled as Ron cleared his throat, averting his eyes from his sister and her boyfriend Marc. "Seamus caught them this morning, in the bathroom. H-Har-"

"I'll tell him, Ron." Seamus offered, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. He turned his gaze to Draco. "Neville had Harry in a stall. He wasn't, raping him, per say, but Harry was protesting about classes and they could do it later. He didn't want to do it in a public place, either. I came in and Neville didn't notice me. He hit Harry, backhanded across the face."

"I caught them in the library just before lunch." Granger said, having gotten herself under control. "His first day? When he was getting his books at the library, it was just before lunch. Neville walked in and found him. He told Neville he'd be rooming with you, and Neville –sob- Neville had such a tight grip on his hips. He told Neville it hurt but Neville only put more pressure to his grip and when he left, Harry tried to take a step but he couldn't. He fell down and it took him twenty minutes just to get back up." Her brown eyes shimmered with tears, but Draco wasn't paying attention.

"Before breakfast today, I walked in on them." Came a dreamy voice. "I don't think they noticed me, what with Neville was doing. Harry was crying. Neville didn't look like he cared much."

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked, his voice a dangerous wave of anger. "What are you talking about? What was Longbottom doing?"

"Oh, his and Harry's pants were down. I couldn't really see much, though…" the blonde girl's voice faded as Draco's world became blank. Lovegood had just confirmed his fear.

**x.x.x.x**

_Longbottom will die._

That was his mantra for the next week, every time he saw the two together. Harry limped, cradled his arm and tried to stay as far from Neville as Neville would allow, without getting too close to him.

Blaise watched him when Draco couldn't, and Pansy reported on anything Longbottom did when Harry wasn't around.

Theo watched the pair together when Draco was busy, and Vince and Greg stuck to the shadows in case Harry ever needed their help.

**x.x.x.x**

Seven weeks later, Draco and the group were sitting with Harry's friends when the pair walked into the Hall, and Draco saw red.

Harry had a cast on his right arm, from his hand up to his shoulder. A bandage covered half his face, and he was leaning heavily on Longbottom for support.

Beside him, Pansy and Hermione gasped. Behind him, Vince and Greg cracked their knuckles, and the rest of the males around the table all stiffened as the pair got closer.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, racing to her friend. "What happened?"

"I tripp'd, down the stairs. I 'asn't 'ooking 'ere I 'as goin'." Harry croaked out, giving his friend an awkward one-armed hug. Draco and all the guys snorted, drawing Longbottom's attention. Longbottom spotted the two groups sitting together and scowled.

"Harry, darling, we should go back to our room." Longbottom took Harry's uninjured arm and gave a surprisingly rough tug.

"No, Neville." Harry said quietly. "I 'eed 'oo eat. 'lease?"

"Fine. But sit here, okay?" Longbottom directed the injured Harry far away from Draco, between Ginny and Lavender Brown. Draco frowned, wondering just Longbottom's problem with him was.

"Mr Potter?" came the voice of the headmaster.

"Yes sir?"

"Care to see me in my office later?"

Harry visibly brightened, nodding enthusiastically. "Sure! 'Mione or Seamus will help me, right, guys?" They both nodded, smiling softly at the younger man.

"Of course, Harry. You know we both love you to bits." Longbottom had stiffened at the word 'love', and had then dug his fingers into Harry's unharmed shoulder, making him wince.

"Ow! Neville!" he said, shrugging his shoulder his boyfriend's grip. The man bent to press a soft, soothing kiss to Harry's shoulder.

"Sorry, love. I-I thought of my mum and dad, how they'd love to be here to meet you."

"I'd love to meet them too, Nev." Harry whispered softly.

**x.x.x.x**

After dinner, Draco went to his uncle's rooms, and knocked loudly on the door.

Five seconds later, the door opened and his uncle Severus was glancing down at him with a raised brow.

"Yes, Dragon?"

"Uncle, I need help." Severus allowed the boy entrance, a frown on his face.

"Help with what?"

"I believe Neville Longbottom may be abusing Harry Potter." He said darkly, glowering into the fireplace. Severus choked on his wine.

"What?"

"You heard me, uncle. Have you seen him lately? He has _not_ fallen down any stairs lately. Longbottom is so damn possessive, and Granger pointed out that he's becoming worse than a Malfoy. I've seen the bruises, Uncle! Just earlier today at dinner, Luna Lovegood admitted to seeing Longbottom practically rape Harry!" he fumed, afraid and terrified for his friend.

"We will have to do a full-scale investigation, Draco. But I will speak to the headmaster about this."

"Please, Uncle…if I'm right…we need to get him out of that relationship." Draco looked at his uncle, his godfather, and knew his must look terrible from the flinch his uncle gave.

"I will…try, Draco. I can't promise anything."

"That's all I ask… may I sleep here tonight, uncle?"

"Of course."

"Goodnight, Severus.." he muttered, leaving behind a pensive Severus Snape to think.

**A/N:**

Oh my gosh! I hope you like this chapter! :D :D

I hope you guys are okay with me making Nev out to be the bad guy, but I couldn't write it any different. I **needed** Neville to be the bad guy; No matter what. Even if you think Nev can't be abusive.

Even the most sweet men can be the most dangerous and destructive. Remember that. Hell, even woman can be abusive in a relationship.

_**Snitch Me**_


End file.
